kimi no suki na uta
by rukia13
Summary: los pensamientos bastante bizarros de rukia sobre cierto pelinaranja, despues de todo, son casi como piezas de un rompecabezas... songfic pesimo summary u.u continuacion! ahora, con los pensamientos de ichi!
1. kimi no suki na uta

Waa vengo a tomar represalias!!

Xq me di cuenta q hay muchos mas fics ichihime de los que creia!!

Nooo, señoras y señores no dejemos que esto pase!, x eso aunque tengo ideas vagas (y muy hippies…) vengo a escribir!! (alguien tiene que hacerlo xD)

Y bien..dedicaciones?

A choch: daah, menso ya entraste a clases…y oi cumplimos un año 3 meses de "novios" xD

A andy-chan: amooor, q weno q te gusto iris, haber cuando me dices q te parecieron los otros!

Y a mi quincy, q esta cancion me recuerda totalmente a el xD

-----------------------------------------------------------(^w^)---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hoy tampoco he podido decirte "te quiero"  
A pesar de que hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos.  
Quería verte, así que canté tu canción favorita  
Una y otra vez de camino a mi casa._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otro fatidico dia de instituto…bravo, y lo peor es que aunque las clases ya hayan acabado yo no puedo regresar a casa aun por un ridiculo trabajo en equipo de…alguna materia, y para acabarla tenia que tocarme con inoue…bueno, no es que no la quie…la aprecie, pero siendo sinceros no se como me contengo de no golpearla cuando dice sus idioteces…

-neee…kuchiki-san, estas bien?

-are?, por que lo preguntas?

-bueno…- por que tiene que poner esa cara de nervios?, se supone que somos amigas, deberia de dejar de ponerse asi por todo ¬¬* - es que desde que salimos del instituto has venido algo…como que ida, para ser exactos, vienes asi desde que nos separamos de kurosaki-kun e ishida-kun…

Bravo…tenia que sacar a relucir al idiota de ichigo en esto tambien? No siempre que estoy mal es por el! (casi siempre, pero NO siempre!)

-no se por que lo dices…ninguno de los dos tiene nada que ver con que venga pensando en otras cosas mientras camino –si, se que sone algo mala, pero es que en verdad no quiero hablar de ichigo en estos momentos

-ahh, bueno…disculpa si te incomode…oh ya llegamos, sube por favor kuchiki-san…  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_El tono de tu voz cuando hablas, a dónde miras, e incluso lo que le dices a los demás,  
El más leve gesto me confunde.  
Espero que tú sientas lo mismo y que nuestra respuesta se encuentre aquí.  
El milagro que estaba esperando. Si tienes que venir, ven a mí ya.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-me entendiste kuchiki-san?

-eh? –rayos, que materia es esta? –disculpa inoue, me distraje un poco n__nU

-jejejeje, si, creo que lo note, bueno, si te fijas en este problema que resolvio kurosaki-kun en el pizarron la variable…

Y dale y duro con ichigo! Es como si lo trajera pegado por dentro…ok, mal termino, es como si fuera mi sombra!

En verdad era ese imbecil tan indispensable en mi vida?, si lo pienso bien…antes de venir aquí al mundo humano mi vida era algo aburrida…y cuando conoci a ichigo, asi tan de la nada, mi vida cambio bastante…creo que de verdad quiero a ese imbecil…

…

¿¿QUE??

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_El calor tierno que sentí cuando nuestras manos se rozaron por casualidad  
Me daba la sensación de que me aceptaría por quién era.  
Las cosas de las que me di cuenta tras conocerte me han cambiado más que nunca._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahh, estupidos…este…sentimientos?, bueno, eso, no puedo darme el lujo de pensar asi en alguien como ichigo!, es algo antinatural, es mas, yo creo que el ni me ve como mujer, para el yo soy otro mas de los chicos, si, eso, mujer alguien como inoue…desgraciada…digooo…

Bravo, y ahora pienso mal de una amiga, ichigo imbecil, soy tan mujer como inoue!, bueno…no tanto, pero ahora que lo pienso he cachado a ichigo viendome las piernas y el trasero varias veces…y no precisamente con una cara de chico inocente…jejejeje, lo sabia, puedo competir contra alguien como inoue…

COMPETIR?, por dios que rayos estoy diciendo?, ahora que dire?, que sere la primera en besar a ichigo?...como seria?...jejeje acaso sabra a fresas?, o tal vez a naranja…aunque tal vez dependera si tomo algo antes de que lo bese…

¿¿Y YO QUE CARAJOS ESTOY HACIENDO PENSANDO EN BESARLO EHH??

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Mi última relación me dejó melancólico,  
Pensando que nunca más me volvería a enamorar.  
Pero ahora quiero volver a vivir por alguien.  
Te voy a decir cómo me siento._  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me pregunto…como sera besar a alguien?, rayos…es vergonzoso, pero tengo que admitir que a mis 150 años (bastante bien conservados por cierto) aun no he besado a nadie…

Ahora que lo pienso…ni siquiera me he enamorado…creo, supongo que lo mas cercano a amor que he experimentado fue con kaien-dono…pero…bueno, el resultado no fue exactamente el de los mangas shojo que he leido ¬¬*

Y entonces como podria saber si estoy enamorada de ichigo?

O mejor aun…

Como saber si ichigo esta interesado en mi?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Esté donde esté, haga lo que haga, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.  
Me enseñanste lo que duele el amar y no ser capaz de que me entiendan y la alegría de enamorarme._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dicen que cuando uno se enamora de repente las cosas son mucho mejores…

Pero como yo no se si estoy enamorada, remembremos desde que conosco a ichigo…

Veamos..

Mis misiones son de un nivel mas alto (de teniente, para ser exactos…)

Por ende, me he hecho mas fuerte (jaaa…tomen eso hollows tontos xD)

Tengo amigos nuevos (extraña nuestra relacion, pero chad, inoue e ishida son amigos…)

Me he vuelto una experta en el mundo real (ja, no hay caja de jugo que se me resista…)

Tengo una familia nueva (aunque mi nuevo "padre" es algo bizarro, pero le tengo cariño…)

Me divierto mucho con ichigo…

riiiing…riiiing….riiiing

(n.a:si, tengo bajo presupuesto en el departamento de efectos sonoros…imaginence un celular sonando vale?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Tu sonrisa; tu voz al teléfono; tu cuerpo, incapaz de luchar contra la muchedumbre;  
E incluso tus malos hábitos; todos ellos son únicos y espléndidos.  
Todos ellos son los únicos para mí._  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-hola?

-enana sigues en casa de inoue?, ya terminaron?

Creo que esta demas decir quien es…rayos, siento como si me hubieran atrapado en infragantti…de hecho siento algo calientes las mejillas, rayos, no puedo creer que me estoy sonrojando!

-si, por que? –eso, actitud kuchiki 100%, fria por telefono aunque una se este quemando aquí adentro…

-acabo de terminar mi trabajo con ishida, voy por ti

-y para que?, digo, no estoy tan lejos de la casa…-dios, justo hoy que este idiota tenia que hacerse el caballeroso y querer pasar por mi…

-ya es algo tarde, ademas yuzu me pidio que pasara por algo de pan para la cena, sirve que me ayudas a cargar las bolsas…

Si ya decia yo que no podia ser tan bueno…¬¬*

-pues como quieras…pero no pienso cargar nada

-idiota

-tarado

-enana

-poste mal hecho

-anciana

-chiquillo

-paso en 5 minutos

-imbe…ahh…esta bien…

Jeje, creo que cada dia nuestras discusiones se vuelven mas divertidas…eh…

-de que te ries inoue?

-estabas hablando con kurosaki-kun cierto? – la chica esta aquí sentada frente a mi riendose de mi en mis narices!, hay que ver la juventud de hoy en dia…de veras ¬¬*

-si, pero no entiendo que tiene eso de gracioso…¬¬*

-oh, no me lo tomes a mal kuchiki-san, es solo que…ustedes dos son muy faciles de identificar cuando estan el uno al lado del otro, como piezas de un rompecabezas…

-no…no se a que te refieres o\\\o…- rayos, ahora hasta inoue tiene que invadir mi cabeza…waaa pobeshita TTwTT

-me refiero, bueno, supongo que no soy la primera que te lo dice, pero se nota claramente que ustedes dos llevan una relacion mas haya de una amistad normal…

-bueno…creo que la gente normal no mata hollows para empezar…

-jejejeje, no, no me refiero a eso, veras, yo lo he notado en kurosaki-kun, el te ve con unos ojos diferentes, se nota en su mirada que te quiere mucho

O\\\O

-i..inoue, jejeje, deberias de dejar de comer cosas raras, ya estas alucinando n___nU

-no no, y si te soy honesta…a ti tambien se te nota que lo quieres mas que a un amigo…

\\\

Toc toc…(n.a. si señoras y señores, eso, es el sonido que se crea cuando alguien toca a la puerta…¬¬*)

Yajuuu, salvada por la…tocada de puerta?, bueno, como sea…

-bueno inoue, me tengo que ir, lamento no haber ayudado mucho con el trabajo n______nU

-jeje, no te preocupes kuchiki-san, y mañana seguimos hablando te parece?

Obvio que no me parece ¬¬*

-jejejeje, ya veremos =D, adios inoue!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_En mi interior, el amor que siento por ti se vulve mi fuerza para afrontar el mañana.  
Si nos pudiésemos encontrar, caminaríamos por el mismo camino donde iríamos al mismo ritmo._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-por que tardabas tanto en salir eh?

-me estaba despidiendo, joder, una no puede hacer nada sin que la interroguen…- ichigo y yo ibamos por una calle del centro, despues de haber comprado el bendito pan de la cena, y aunque no fuera muy tarde ya se notaba la ausencia de la gente…

-solo preguntaba…enojona ¬¬*

-ahh…si seras idiota!...- la noche estaba cayendo sobre nosotros, solo en ese momento note el frio del viento de febrero e inconcientemente me abraze a mi misma…

-…tienes frio?

-…no…mucho…- obvio no le iba a decir "oh si kurosaki-kun, muero de frio! Abrigame en tus fuertes y calidos brazos!"…joder, mis pensamientos y yo otra vez…-…que…que haces?!?!? 0\\\0

Mientras mi mente y yo peleabamos, el idiota en cuestion se habia quitado el saco del uniforme (n.a: si, ya se que de un tiempo aca el saco ya no sale, pero cmo es mi fic, ha regresado! ¬¬*) y me lo habia puesto sobre los hombros…

-se nota que tienes frio, lo ultimo que quiero es una enana enferma en casa…

-ahh…gracias…-ichigo habia volteado la cara, me acomode bien el saco, se me veia curioso, me quedaba como una bata practimante, no pude evitar reir ligeramente…

-de que te ries? –ichigo volteo a verme, yo solo pude sonreirle

-es que me queda enorme…- sabia que sonaba muy idiota, pero asi eran las cosas con el, no tenia por que inventarme algo, no tenia necesidad de nada en realidad, solo de su compañía…

-pues, la verdad te queda bien…¬\\\¬ - ichigo volvio a girar la cara, pero pude notar ese ligero sonrojo que cubria sus mejillas…acaso se estaba sonrojando??...POR MI??

Despues de eso un silencio algo raro nos invadio…estupidos pensamientos tontos, de repente empeze a escuchar algo asi como un tarareo, volvi a verlo e ichigo estaba viendo hacia el cielo mientras tarareaba una cancion…

Curiosamente la reconoci, era una cancion que el tenia en su mp3, no recuerdo su nombre, pero si recuerdo la letra…sin pensarmelo mucho yo tambien comenze a tararearla

Solo nos vimos y sonreimos, seguimos tarareando la cancion hasta que se acabo, yo me rei, una risa algo tonta, pero al fin y al cabo el me acompaño riendo tambien

-vamos a darnos prisa, ya es tarde y yuzu me matara si no le llevo su adorado pan para la cena- creo que ichigo ni se lo penso, pero me tomo de la mano y comenzo a andar mas aprisa, su mano era bastante agradable, no era dura o callosa como yo pense que seria despues de tantos combates, al contrario, era hasta cierto punto suave, bastante mas grande que la mia, pero curiosamente sentia como si mi mano encajara perfectamente en la suya…

"como piezas de un rompecabezas…"

Creo que ahora entiendo lo que inoue me queria decir, y creo que por fin me he dado cuenta de que se sientes estar enamorado, seres correspondida?, eso que mas da, al menos en estos momentos puedo sentirme completa y feliz

¿Qué importa el mañana si hoy el esta aquí a mi lado?

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Sólo el pensar así en ti  
Se me hace doloroso, y mi amor no para de crecer.  
Quería verte, así que canté tu canción favorita  
Una y otra vez de camino a mi casa._

-----------------------------------------------------------(^w^)---------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, esta algo raro la verdad, lamento si no es tan bueno (snif…TTwTT) pero pues esta hecho de corazon

no se, se me ocurrio narrar los pensamientos de rukia, creo que ella es la que mas encajaba con la cancion, oh si la cancion, se llama kimi no suki na uta, de UVERworld, escuchen la version acustica, esta genial!

Bien, nos veremos pronto! espero sus reviews xfaa!! (sino ya no escribo!! ¬¬*)(y les conviene xq tengo una idea para un lemmon, jejeje de ichigo cmo capitan y rukia como su teniente...)

Baybaaa!!


	2. present

* * *

Holaaa!!, etto…si, se supone q esta historia era un one-shot, jejejeje, pero escuche esta canción de aqua timez que se llama present y me quede pensando hasta que se me vino a la cabeza esta pequeña continuación (después de todo si rukia tiene su capitulo, porque ichigo no??)

Weno, aki les dejo el link de la canción, de preferencia escúchenla mientras lo leen, yo creo le dara un toque especial (si, aja xD)

www . youtube . com / watch ?v = 4 z v F k p R P M l 8

ahi nomas le quitan los espacios y ya

ademas vengo xq odio el ichihime mas que nunca, porque estaba leyendo unos reviews de fics ichihime y hay unos q otros q hablan pestes de los ichirukis (malditos desgraciados ¬__¬*), asi que hay que hacer mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho ichiruki por todos lados, llenar la web a tal nivel q los ichihime no puedan poner sus cosas raras y enfermas! (sin ofender a nadie...pero odio el ichihime ¬_¬*)

wenop, dedicaciones:

Andy chan: amooor, pusiste el primer capitulo en tu metro xD, y si, tienes razón , la gente aun no esta lista para q pongas mis otros fics (jajaja, todos son lemon menos este n___nU)

Choche: hoy te lo dedico nomas xq te quiero mucho xD y xq ayer nos la pasamos re bn

Y a mi quincy, que hoy tuvo competencia de arquería, y de seguro volvió a ganar oro ^\\\\^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(^w^)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Los copos de nieve bailan en esta estación_

_Tomo tus manos, pues temble y te mire_

_En este lugar hago una promesa para ti_

_Mientras estemos juntos, te hare feliz por siempre_

* * *

Viernes…ultimo dia de clases del instituto, afortunadamente la tortura había acabado…

O eso creía yo…

-oohh kuchiki-saaaaaan!- solo vi a keigo corriendo como loco con los brazos abiertos en dirección a rukia, quien iba a mi lado obviamente, bueno, digo obviamente porque vamos a la misma casa, no por otra cosa…bueno, como decía, al verlo lo detuve pegándole en la cara, no es que me importe tanto, pero se que rukia no podría hacer nada por su reputación, además es tan distraída que seguro que ni idea tenia de que keigo se acercaba con "otras" intenciones…

-oh, estas bien asano-san?- y hablando de esa estúpida reputación, ahí esta la enana revisando que keigo siguiera vivo –para que me necesitas asano-san?

-oh hermosa kuchiki-saaan –rapidamente el idiota de keigo se había levantado y estaba sosteniendo la mano de rukia, quien no lo apartaba, enana idiota…-venia para invitarte a pasar la hermosa velada conmigo y con los demás, iremos al centro de la ciudad, que te parece? Y con suerte podremos despistarnos de los demás e irnos por nuestra cuenta a vivir una romantica aven….

-ya cállate keigo- ni me pregunten por que lo agredi esta vez, fue, llamemosle un reflejo

-ichigo…-pobre keigo, hay veces que le tengo pena…algunas veces…- tu también estas invitado…

-ahh…- yo y mis elocuencias, me gire a ver a rukia, se notaba algo perdida, como ida, llevaba desde ayer asi, precisamente desde que fui por ella a casa de inoue…

Y no pude dejar de recordar lo pequeña y tibia que es su mano, ¿quien diría que una mano tan pequeña podría ser tan letal?

-Hey enana, ¿quieres que vayamos? – note que rukia reacciono y me volteo a ver, nos quedamos viendo por lo que estoy seguro que fueron milésimas de segundo antes de cambiar la posición de nuestros ojos

-pues suena bien, si por ti no hay ningún problema me parece bien

-oh que alegriaaa!!- keigo comenzó a exagerar como de costumbre ¬__¬* -nos veremos en mi casa a las 6 y de ahí nos vamos

* * *

_Los copos de nieve caen del cielo hasta aquí_

_Mientras caminamos, nuestras huellas dejamos_

_Ya nunca podría alejarme de ti_

_Pues nuestros corazones hacen que juntos estemos_

* * *

Íbamos caminando por las calles del centro, admirando las luces de la ciudad, después de habernos despedido de los demás, habíamos pasado la tarde con los muchachos en una pizzería, por suerte no nos corrieron con todo el desatre que causamos, yo peleándome con keigo por que el muy imbécil quería sentarse con rukia (y la idiota otra vez ni en cuenta de sus intenciones) después yo peleándome con ishida por que el maldito comenzó a insinuar que los celos se me notaban demasiado, jaa, ¿celoso yo?, el tonto confundió los celos con…la preocupación, si, si a la enana le pasa algo…

Si a rukia le pasa algo yo me muero…

No no no no, esos pensamientos no tienen lugar ahora, sacudi mi cabeza violentamente, la verdad, tenia que despejar esas ideas de mi mente

Esta bien que rukia es importante para mi, después de todo ella cambio mi mundo y lo convirtió en lo que hoy es, ella fue la que me dio las fuerzas para proteger todo lo que quiero, y creo que sin darse cuenta ella misma se convirtió en una de esas personas que quiero proteger…

¿osea que la quiero?

Gire un poco la cabeza y la vi caminando a mi lado, llevaba una falda corta con unos mallones abajo y unos calentones que cubrían la separación de los mallones con sus tennis, y una chamarra color azul con una bufanda negra que se le veía muy bien, llevaba el cabello como siempre, junto con ese mechon tan característico de ella…¿se lo dejara a propósito o será que no puede controlarlo?

Mi atención se movio a sus manos, eran tan pequeñas…llevaba desde ayer pensando en ese momento en que tome su mano, y en que ella no la aparto, al contrario, sentí claramente como ella también apretaba su mano contra la mia…¿pero por que lo hiso? Sigo sin entender, ¿lo habrá hecho por compromiso acaso?...

¿o acaso ella también sintió lo que yo sentí ayer?

* * *

_Los copos de nieve reflejan la luz de la luna_

_Mientras todo se encuentra en pleno silencio_

_Ambos nos quedamos fascinados por el milagro_

_De estar tú y yo en este lugar_

_Juntos tu y yo_

* * *

-ichigo…esta nevando…- sin darme cuenta (por estar pensando tonterías) pequeños copos de nieve estaban cayendo del cielo, la gente alrededor estaba fascinada, estábamos cerca de una plaza que parecía un pequeño parque, a unas cuadras de donde tomariamos el autobús para llegar a casa, en el centro estaba un kiosco, donde se veía un pequeño grupo tocando una canción que me sonaba familiar…

-ven, vamos a ver- otra vez sin pensarlo tome la mano de rukia, llevado por la melodía que escuchaba y por la curiosidad de saber si rukia volveria a aceptar mi mano

Y la acepto, caminamos tranquilamente hacia el kiosco, la música era perfecta para el momento, vi a nuestro alrededor parejas abrazandose, buscando un poco de calor, y no pude dejar de pensar en como nos veriamos rukia y yo en esa situación.

Mis pensamientos estaban atormentándome, pensar tanto en rukia no podía ser algo normal, y lo peor del caso es que yo no lo sentía como algo malo, en realidad empezaba a pensar que esto es normal.

Creo que sin darme cuenta estoy aceptando cuanto quiero a rukia…

No pude evitar sonreir y voltear a verla, ella también volteo a verme, y otra vez este sentimiento tan calido me invadió, siempre había escuchado hablar de cursilerías e idioteces como esas de que hay personas que con una mirada se dicen todo, y claro, yo me reia al pensar en algo asi, pero luego llego ella, y descubri que con una mirada podíamos hablar, incluso sin esa mirada, con el simple movimiento de nuestros cuerpos podíamos comunicarnos…

Y hasta hoy me he dado cuenta…

-rukia…-habiamos llegado hasta el kiosco, la música seguía sonando-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Su cara mostro un poco de sorpresa, en realidad yo también me sentía algo sorprendido por lo que quería preguntar

-claro- sentí como apretaba ligeramente mi mano, solo necesitaba eso para poder seguir adelante

-tu… ¿eres feliz?

Nuevamente la sorpresa se noto en los ojos de rukia, creo que no entendía bien el propósito de mi pregunta, pero yo necesitaba saberlo, pero después de esa expresión de sorpresa vi como esos ojos violetas se iluminaban, mostrándose en todo su esplendor, y vi a rukia sonreir antes de que me contestara…

-nunca había sido tan feliz en mi vida

No puedo evitar sonreír también, escucharlo de sus labios me hacia sentir feliz a mi también, no pude pensar en nada mas y me incline hacia ella, la bese, tratando de dejarle saber cuanto la quiero y cuan feliz me hacia estar con ella, note dentro del beso como rukia sonreia, yo tambien sonreia, pareciamos dos idiotas enamorados...al menos yo si me sentia como uno, y curiosamente era una sensacion maravillosa

y ahora que lo habia descubierto estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de protegerla a ella y a esa felicidad que habíamos creado juntos, sin darnos cuenta…

No me importa la sociedad de almas

No me importan las reglas

No me importa byakuya

No me importa nada…

Solo me importa rukia…

* * *

_No quiero sentir que nuestras manos vuelven a perderse_

_No quiero sentir que nuestros lazos se interrumpen_

_En este lugar hago una promesa para ti_

_Mientras estemos juntos te hare feliz por siempre_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(^w^)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y bien?, les gusto?, fue un asco?, me meto debajo de una piedra y no vuelvo a salir? Jaja, weno, espero sus comentarios y sus reviews, y ya pronto nos veremos que ya comenze con un nuevo fic donde saldrá ichigo ya como capitán y rukia como su teniente (y sii, es lemon o¬O)

que viva el ichiruki, pronto conquistaremos el mundo y kubo tite atendera nuestras peticiones, haciendo que ichigo y rukia se junten en el final de la saga! (y q a orihime la mate una de sus moscas ^^)

Bueno gente, muchas gracias por haber leído!

Baybaaa!!


End file.
